


Yirmi Yıllık Kefaret

by GoddessCalypso



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessCalypso/pseuds/GoddessCalypso
Summary: O haylaz oğlan grubunun bir parçası olan kumral saçlı çocuğun yirmi yıl daha yaşlı ve yıpranmış hali, Severus Snape'le arkadaş olabilmeyi diliyordu içten içe.





	Yirmi Yıllık Kefaret

Remus, Hogwarts'ın öğretmenler odasında yaklaşık bir buçuk saattir oturmakta olduğu iskemleyle artık iyiden iyiye bütünleştiğini düşünmeye başlarken üçüncü sınıfların sınav kağıtlarının sonuncusunu önüne çekmişti. Masadaki düzensiz kağıtlar yığını, açık pencereden içeri giren hafif esintinin etkisiyle dalgalanıp hışırdıyor ve sessiz odaya huzurlu bir hava katıyordu. Öğleden sonraki üçüncü ders saatindelerdi, diğer öğretmenlerin çoğu dersteydi ve Remus da programdaki boşluğundan yararlanarak sınav kağıtlarını kontrol etmenin, dolunay vakti kaybettiği zamanı telafi etmek için iyi bir başlangıç olacağına karar vermişti. Ama acemi öğretmenin bu son derece mantıklı planı yaparken hesaba katmadığı bir şey vardı ki o da seksen kağıdı tek tek özenle okuyarak puanlamanın tahmin ettiği kadar kolay bir şey olmadığıydı. Onun gibi dersi boş olan Severus, seksen kağıdı hevesle çantasından çıkarmasını seyrederken gizlemeye gerek duymadığı alaylı bir ses çıkarmış ve kendi ödev parşömenlerini puanlamaya devam etmişti. Remus'un oldukça sık aralıklarla kulağına çalınan tüylü kalem sesleri, Severus'un gerçekten de not konusunda ne kadar acımasız olduğunu belli etmiş ama yanına dönüp de parşömenlerin üzerine öfkeli bir yüz ifadesiyle bir şeyler karalayan meslektaşına bakmaya tenezzül etmemişti. Severus da onunla konuşmak için can atıyor gibi görünmüyordu zaten halihazırda. 

 

Bazen bu duruma üzüldüğünü fark ediyordu Remus istemsizce. Okul yıllarından arta kalan kin ve öfkenin bunca yıl sonra bile hala dinmemiş olduğunu görmek, içini tarifsiz bir pişmanlıkla dolduruyordu. Üstüne üstlük aptalca bir şaka yüzünden Severus'un neredeyse öldürüyor oluşu da işleri pek kolaylaştırmıyordu.

 

Sirius ve James, bu halini görseler çok yumuşak kalpli olduğundan dem vurur ve gülerlerdi muhtemelen, Peter da onlara uyarak ağzının önüne kapattığı parmaklarının arasından kıkırdardı. Ne kadar da kolaydı onları bu şekilde gözünde canlandırmak geçen onca yıla rağmen. Ama üçü de yoktu artık Remus'un hayatında. En yakın arkadaşlarından ikisi ölmüş, diğeri de katil olarak Azkaban'a gönderilmişti ve Remus için, Hogwarts'ta geçirdikleri o mutluluk dolu yılların anımsatıcısı olarak, acınacak kadar az kişi kalmıştı geriye, Severus da bunlardan biriydi. Yirmi yıl önce bu düşüncesi karşısında kendisi de hayrete düşebilirdi ama o haylaz oğlan grubunun bir parçası olan kumral saçlı çocuğun yirmi yıl daha yaşlı ve yıpranmış hali, Severus Snape'le arkadaş olabilmeyi diliyordu içten içe. Geçmişin öfkesini bir kenara bırakarak bu yarasa görünümlü huysuz adamla gerçekten sohbet edebilmek ve onu daha yakından tanımak istiyordu. 

 

Düşüncelere boğulmuş aklını Hannah Abbott'un böcürt tanımına vermeye uğraşırken ağırlaşan göz kapaklarının ona ihanet edercesine kapanmaya başladığını hissediyordu, harfler gözlerinin önünde bulanık kümeler haline geliyor ve kelimeler anlamlarını yitirerek manasız mürekkep lekelerine dönüşüyorlardı. Belki sütlü bir kahve, dağılan dikkatini tekrar toplamaya yardımcı olabilirdi. Ev cinlerinden birini çağırmak ya da mutfağa kadar inerek kahvesini almak arasında kalırken tüylü kalemini parşömenin üstüne bıraktı ve sırtını gererek arkasına yaşlandı. Mutfağa yürümek uykusunu dağıtmasına yardımcı olabilirdi ayrıca bir buçuk saattir aynı pozisyonda duran bacaklarını da biraz esnetmiş olurdu. 

 

Gitmişken Severus'a da bir fincan kahve getirebilirdi. Yan tarafından gelen hızlı kalem sesleri bir süredir kulağına çalınmadığına göre o da yorulmuş olmalıydı, mankafalar diye tabir ettiği öğrencilerinin yanlışlarını düzeltmekten sıkılmıştı belki de. Neticede Severus bile aralıksız saatlerce çalışamazdı, kısa bir ara ikisine de iyi gelebilirdi. 

 

Kahve isteyip istemediğini sormak üzere sağına döndü ama o anda görüş alanına giren ve omzuna düşen siyah bir şey, dilinin ucunda sese bürünmeye hazır sözcüklerle kalakalmasına neden oldu. Severus'un tüy kalemi, en az kendi sınav kağıtları kadar kalın bir yığınının tepesinde, üzeri kırmızıyla çizilmiş ve yanlarına bir şeyler karalanmış bir parşömenin üstünde duruyordu; iksir profesörünün yığının üzerine eğilmiş olması gereken başı ise Remus'un omzunda kıpırtısız duruyordu. Siyah saçları öne gelerek yüzünü örtmüştü ama ağır bir ritimle kalkıp inen göğsü ve gevşemiş kasları uyuyakaldığını ele veriyordu. 

 

İşte bu, alışılagelmemiş bir durumdu. Remus, ilk baştaki şaşkınlığını üstünden atarak Severus'un yüzünü örten siyah saçlarını, onu uyandırmamaya dikkat ederek kulağının arkasına attı ve başını hafifçe öne doğru eğerek yüzüne baktı. 

 

İksir profesörünün her daim çattığı kaşları ve gergin yüz hatları gevşemişti, bu haliyle Remus'un okul yıllarından hatırladığı sıska çocuğa daha çok benziyordu ve bu sakin görünüşü, Severus'a daha ulaşılabilir bir hava katıyordu. Bakınca insanın zihnini deliyormuş gibi hissettiren siyah gözleri kapalıyken ve alnının ortasındaki, çatık kaşlarının eseri iki çizgi yokken zindanların öfkeli yarasası gibi değil, alelade bir insan gibi görünüyordu Severus ve Remus, sinirli suretinin ve çatık kaşlarının altında yatan bu adamı ilk defa bu kadar yakından inceleme şansını elde etmişken onu daha yakından tanımak istediğini fark etti bir kez daha. 

 

"Onu uyandırsam iyi olur." dedi kendi kendine, teneffüs zili çalmak üzereydi büyük ihtimalle ve Remus, Severus'un, diğer öğretmenlerin kendisini bu şekilde görmelerini isteceğini hiç zannetmiyordu. Omzuna dokunmak üzere elini kaldırmıştı ki kulağına gelen yeni bir ses bir kez daha duraksamasına neden oldu. Hafif bir hırıltı duyulmuştu odada bir anlığına, birkaç saniye sonra aynı ses tekrar duyulurken Remus, kahkahasını bastırmak için alt dudağını ısırdı şiddetle. 

 

Severus Snape; başı, bu hayatta en çok nefret ettiği insanlardan birinin omzuna yaslanmış halde horlayarak uyuyordu. James görse bu duruma kahkahalarla güler ve Sirius'la birlikte aylarca dalga konusu yaparlardı herhalde. Ne var ki biri ölmüş, diğeri de ona ihanet etmiş ve hayat boyu Ruh Emicilerin merhametine mahkum edilmişti. Severus'un bu haline tanıklık edebilen yegane kişi Remus'tu ve o da ne kahkaha atmayı ne de bunu dalga konusu yapmayı arzuluyordu, ne o anda ne de başka bir zamanda. 

 

Yüzüne nazik bir gülümseme yerleştirerek elini Severus'un omzuna koydu ve hafifçe sarstı. Genç adam uykusunda hafifçe kıpırdandı ama uyanmak yerine başını, Remus'un boynuna doğru ilerleterek daha rahat pozisyon buldu ve uyumaya devam etti. "Severus." diye seslendi Remus alçak bir sesle, meslektaşının omzunu öncekinden biraz daha şiddetli sarsarak. 

 

İkinci denemesi başarılı olmuş gibi görünüyordu. Severus, anlamsız bir şeyler mırıldanarak kıpırdandı bir kez daha, ardından nerede olduğunu yeni fark ediyormuş gibi kaskatı kesildi ve hızla yerinde doğruldu. Remus, siyah gözlerde çoktan yer edindiğini bildiği öldürücü bakışlarla yüzleşmek üzere, yüzünün ifadesiz kalmasına özen göstererek sağına döndü. Tam da tahmin ettiği gibi Severus'un, birkaç saniye önce yaşanan şeyi birine anlattığı taktirde onu öldürmekten beter edeceğini haykıran bakışlarıyla karşı karşıya geldi; birbirine bastırdığı dudakları incecik bir çizgi halini almıştı; kasılmış çenesi dişlerini birbirine bastırdığını belli ediyordu. 

 

Remus, meslektaşının tehdit kokan suretine aldırış etmemeye çalışarak "Mutfağa kahve almaya gidiyorum, sen de ister misin?" diye sordu olağan bir sesle, uyuyakalması hakkında en ufak bir gönderme yapmadan. 

 

Severus, cevap vermeden dikkatle yüzünü inceledi birkaç saniye boyunca; şüpheci bir ifade yerleşmişti gözlerine. Ona hala güvenmiyordu demek ki. Severus'un gece kadar koyu bakışları altında sabırla beklerken ona hak verdiğini fark etti Remus. Hogwarts, kendisi için adeta bir ev olmuştu; ailesinin inatla görmezden geldiği canavarı, ardına kadar açtığı kollarının arasına sorgusuz sualsiz kabul eden bir yuvaydı sevgili okulu onun için. O trene her binişinde içinde canlanan sevinci değil yirmi yıl, yüz yirmi yıl geçse bile unutamazdı. Ve onlar, Hogwarts'ı evi sayan başka bir kayıp ruhun yedi yılını cehenneme çevirmişlerdi, üstelik bundan zevk almışlardı. Günahının ağırlığı, omuzlarına dağ gibi binerken Remus'un yüreği pişmanlıkla dolup taşıyordu. Çocukluk günahlarının kefaretini ödeme vakti çoktan gelmişti, hatta geç bile kalmıştı Remus bunun için. Şimdi, yirmi yaş daha tecrübeli zihni ve kalbi, yazıya ve söze dökülmemiş bir anlaşma imzalıyorlardı şüphe dolu siyah gözlerin şahitliğinde kimseden habersiz. 

 

Severus, Remus'u incelemeyi kesmişti, kararsız bir ifade vardı yüzünde şimdi. Ardından başını salladı hafifçe ve tüy kalemini eline alarak okumakta olduğu ödeve döndü tekrar. Kalemin parşömene sürtünürken çıkardığı hışırtı dolmuştu tekrar öğretmenler odasının duvarlarının arasına ama artık daha az sinirliydi sanki parşömenin üstünde dolaşan mürekkep, satırların üstünü çizen kırmızı çizgiler daha kısa ve daha sakindi. 

 

Remus, tatmin olmuş bir şekilde ayağa kalkarak öğretmenler odasından çıktı ve merdivene yöneldi. Yavaş adım sesleri, yirmi yıl önce kahkahalarının doldurduğu koridorlarda yankılanırken yüzünde minik bir tebessüm vardı; günahlarını kabullenen ve onları telafi etmeye hazır bir adamın huzurlu ve umut dolu tebessümü.


End file.
